Lingerie et bas gris
by The Evil Riddle
Summary: Le corps de Fantasio est sublimé par des arabesques de dentelles et de la résille, les matières douces et somptueuses décorant sa peau, sculptant ses formes pour accentuer la longueur galbée de ses jambes, la finesse souple de sa taille, l'arrondi de ses fesses.


Les vêtements étaient un élément de transformation, une forme subtile de déguisement.  
Comme du maquillage, une veste élégante, un nœud papillon coloré, une belle paire de chaussures cirée, pouvaient affirmer une personnalité et déployer son charme. Les vêtements étaient les plumes des oiseaux que les hommes n'étaient pas ils comblaient les lacunes des créatures dépourvues de plumage pour séduire et pour s'exprimer.  
Le sex appeal de Fantasio, il en était conscient de façon aiguë, était pour le moins réduit. En dépit de l'originalité de ses tenues – couleurs vives, style vintage, tissus chatoyants - ce dandy de journaliste n'attirait pas l'attention qu'il voulait, et qu'il craignait à la fois : les regards pouvaient se montrer jugeant, cruels même. Il les désirait pour lui, comme outils de confiance en soi, sans oser en réclamer davantage.  
Il avait le visage banal, le cheveux rare, un corps maigrichon, peu d'atouts physiques, et en somme autant de traits prêtant à disgrâce pour un regard trop appuyé. Il avait toujours mal supporté la critiques, qu'elle soit justifiée ou non. Il n'avait jamais supporté non plus d'être l'objet de sourires condescendants – de la part des femmes – et de remarques injurieuses – de la part des hommes.  
Ses vêtements étaient une armure, son humour était son arme, et si aujourd'hui, son caractère s'était suffisamment consolidé pour parvenir à se défendre avec ses poings, il restait au fond cette personne peu sûre d'elle-même, qui préférait l'ombre à la lumière, malgré la frustration d'ego que cela lui provoquait.  
Le miroir avait longtemps été une épreuve difficile et il avait souvent évité la rencontre des surfaces réfléchissantes. Il s'était pourtant découvert un attrait particulier pour celui-ci, bien que la vanité ne fasse guère partie de ses – nombreux, sans doute – défauts.  
A la fin de la journée, il aimait défaire un à un les accessoires qui composaient son accoutrement devant le miroir. C'était comme éplucher délicatement un fruit pour en dévoiler les chair, retirer lentement les pétales d'une fleur pour en dénuder le pistil.  
Sous son attirail, il pouvait ainsi admirer ce qui se cachait dessous. Son corps malingre, maladroit, sublimé par des arabesques de dentelles et de la résille, les matières douces et somptueuses – soie, satin – décorant sa peau, sculptant ses formes pour accentuer la longueur galbée de ses jambes, la finesse souple de sa taille, l'arrondi de ses fesses. Il ne se lassait pas de s'examiner sous toutes les coutures ainsi vêtu, jouant avec sa robe de chambre pour dévoiler, cacher, redévoiler devant le miroir, et s'approprier le secret dont il était seul possesseur.  
Du moins le croyait-il.  
Il pouvait aussi en profiter pour s'explorer. Toujours habillé, engoncé dans sa carapace, il ne prenait pas assez le temps de se toucher, d'apprendre à connaître son corps et ses aspérités. Le nombre de ses cicatrices ou de ses grains de beauté, les zones qui lui étaient inconfortable de toucher et celles qu'il aimait caresser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. En se regardant ainsi, il osait poser sur lui-même ce regard qu'il appelait de ses vœux chez les autres – un regard de convoitise et d'intérêt.  
Ses sous-vêtements particuliers, qu'il n'emmenait jamais en voyage, restait toujours bien dissimulés au fond du troisième tiroir de la commode dans sa chambre. Personne ne pouvait tomber dessus par hasard, il ne les lavait que lorsqu'il était seul, et le faisait à la main, les séchant au sèche-cheveux – celui-là même que Spirou utilisait après sa douche et dont le souffle était aussi discret qu'un réacteur d'avion.  
C'était ce bruit qui avait éveillé les soupçons de Spirou quand il était rentré plus tôt d'une conférence. Fantasio n'utilisait jamais son sèche-cheveux.  
Il l'avait vu sortir de la salle de bain avec un vanity et un air vaguement coupable. Cela ne lui avait guère pris beaucoup de temps pour découvrir de quoi il retournait – quelque chose de sexuel. Les murs étaient fins, et les gémissements de Fantasio bruyants. Spirou ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que contenait le vanity, et l'imagination était un de ses points forts, par conséquent il était bien loin de la réalité. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de visualiser en esprit ce qui se déroulait derrière le mur mitoyen de leurs chambres – et la curiosité le dévorait, en même temps que l'impérieux besoin de calmer l'érection se formant entre ses cuisses. Au début il refusait d'y toucher par principe, mais les semaines passant, même lui ne pouvait résister à l'excitation que lui provoquait Fantasio, et à mesure que le temps passait, ces pensées devenaient invasives. Il y avait des moments où leur complicité et leur intimité était telle que brusquement, il pouvait s'imaginer dans la chambre avec lui, interagissant avec leur excitation respective, se touchant, s'embrassant, se dénudant...  
Ça n'avait pas de sens. Leur amitié était quelque chose de stable, de solide. Elle avait été le pilier de leurs existences durant de nombreuses années, les aidant à progresser aujourd'hui elle était à son apogée, et Spirou se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité que leur incapacité à rester très longtemps en couple était peut-être due au fait qu'ils étaient déjà pris l'un par l'autre.  
Ça n'avait pas de sens. Ils l'auraient forcément remarqué si leur relation avait pris un tournant plus romantique à un moment donné.  
Puis Spirou tomba sur un bas en nylon en passant l'aspirateur.  
Il n'y avait jamais eu de femme chez eux. Ils n'amenaient jamais de petites-amies ici. C'était une sorte de règle tacite qu'ils s'étaient auto-imposée chacun de leur côté, sans en avoir parlé ensemble. Cela aurait paru inconvenant, en quelque sorte.  
C'était ce sentiment que Spirou ressenti lors de sa découverte : c'était une trahison, c'était...comme si Fantasio avait rompu leur lien si spécial en imposant une femme entre eux. C'était comme si il avait souillé quelque chose qu'ils partageaient.  
En un mot plutôt qu'en cent, Spirou se rendit compte qu'il était jaloux. Il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas juste.  
Alors il n'en parla pas, mais inévitablement, Fantasio s'aperçut d'un changement drastique dans son comportement, une mauvaise humeur et un pessimisme inhabituels qui gâchaient toutes leurs interactions et le stressait.  
Il se débarrassait de son stress comme il pouvait le soir venu, en sous-vêtements devant son miroir, et quand il fermait les yeux il pouvait imaginer qu'on le regardait, ce qui faisait jaillir d'entre ses lèvres les geignements tentateurs difficilement contenus qui laissaient Spirou haletant dans la pièce d'à côté, la main glissée dans le pantalon, la honte placardée sur le front.  
Un jour, il sortit le bas de son tiroir. Il l'avait caché là, ne sachant pas quoi en faire : devait-il confronter Fantasio à son mensonge – il n'avait parlé d'aucune femme. De qui s'agissait-il ? Pourtant omettait-il d'en parler, comme si ce n'était pas important ? L'était-ce ? Si ça ne l'était pas, Spirou devrait-il en parler ? Et peut-être que ce n'était pas ses affaires...mais Fantasio était son meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il le sortit et essaya de deviner à quel genre de personne il pouvait appartenir. C'était de la qualité, quelque chose d'élastique et de solide, bien entretenu. La partie remontant sur la cuisse était en dentelles noires, les motifs fleuries étaient délicats.  
Il ne savait pas lui-même comment il s'était retrouvé à l'enfiler. Il s'était convaincu que c'était simplement une expérience, que ça ne voulait rien dire, et il nia autant qu'il le pouvait le plaisir qui l'envahit en voyant sa jambe gainée, brillante et lisse. Pourtant, le samedi suivant, tandis qu'il faisait des courses au supermarché avec Spip, il ressentit un éclair d'envie en passant devant le rayon des collants. Il y avait des jambes de mannequins en plastique qui portaient différentes sortes de bas. Ce n'était certes pas la même qualité que celui qu'il avait ramassé dans la chambre de Fantasio, mais cela attirait irrésistiblement son regard. Il pouvait presque se voir dedans.  
Il revînt quelques heures après en secret, tout seul, pour en acheter. Des bas gris perlé tous simples dans une petite boîte en carton d'une marque connue. Un peu cher pour deux bouts de tissus, mais il était content – et gêné à la fois. Il était passé à la caisse automatique par peur du regard de la caissière qui aurait bippé son seul et unique article.  
La première fois qu'il les mit, il comprit quelque chose sur lui-même qu'il avait ignoré une grande partie de sa vie, consciemment ou non. Planté devant le miroir de l'armoire dans la chambre de Fantasio – il n'y en avait aucun autre d'aussi grand dans l'appartement – il s'était observé avec attention en essayant de deviner ce qui l'avait poussé jusque-là. La réponse lui était apparu clairement : les bas lui faisaient de belles jambes. C'était joli, tout simplement, et il aimait le contact du tissu légèrement serré contre sa peau.  
C'était le genre de jambes que sans doute Fantasio pourrait apprécier. La pensée était stupide, mais réconfortante.  
Il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Se figea lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent : les siens, arrondis et noisette envahis par le noir de ses pupilles, et ceux de Fantasio, habituellement d'un bleu sombre, écarquillés de surprise, devinrent aussi noir que la nuit quand ils descendirent sur les bas gris.  
\- Oh !, lâcha Spirou dans un souffle.  
\- Ce-ce n'est pas...je...n'ai pas...pourquoi est-ce que...  
Les mots paniqués de Fantasio se bousculaient comme les travailleurs à 8h devant les portes du métro.  
\- Je...j'avais juste envie d'essayer, répondit le rouquin en rougissant d'embarras mais sans baisser pour autant les yeux.  
Fantasio se rua sur son tiroir et l'ouvrit. D'un regard, il put constater que personne n'avait fouillé à l'intérieur, tout était soigneusement plié et n'avait pas été dérangé. Il s'immobilisa, sans pour autant regarder à nouveau son ami. Il craignait sa réaction s'il se retournait et que Spirou voit l'effet qu'il lui faisait dans cette tenue.  
\- Où est-ce que tu les as eu ?, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.  
\- Tu permets que je me rhabille ?, répliqua Spirou en prenant son pantalon étalé sur le lit.  
Fantasio lui prit la main pour l'arrêter. Ils tombèrent à nouveau dans les yeux l'un de l'autre et les mots qu'il allait prononcer le désertèrent. Il s'efforça pourtant de parler :  
\- Si...si je te montre quelque chose...quelque chose d'un peu honteux, est-ce que...est-ce que tu...  
\- Peu importe ce que c'est, murmura Spirou d'une voix étonnamment chaude. Comment pourrais-je critiquer après ce que tu viens de voir ?  
Leur visage était proche, et sans en avoir conscience, Fantasio se rapprocha un peu plus. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Spirou, en sentant la chaleur de son souffle contre sa bouche, et il ferma les yeux, les épaules raidies par l'appréhension.  
Leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin et Fantasio relâcha la respiration qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il retenait. L'une des mains de Spirou se posa sur son oreille et Fantasio pressa doucement sa tête contre, avide de son contact.  
\- Tu me montres ?, chuchota le roux en déposant un bisou au coin de sa bouche.  
Incapable de lui résister, Fantasio récupéra la lingerie qu'il dissimulait dans le troisième tiroir de sa commode et les étala lentement sur le lit, les mains tremblantes.  
Spirou prit un bas dont il manquait le doublon. En dépit de ses recherches, Fantasio n'avait pas réussi à remettre la main dessus, ce qui lui avait causé quelques angoisses.  
\- Je...commence à comprendre, dit calmement Spirou en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
Il détailla Fantasio attentivement.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu portes aujourd'hui ?  
Le blond déglutit, la gorge sèche.  
\- Un...un tanga en dentelles noir, des bas en soie et des porte-jaretelles, murmura-t-il, sa voix baissant à mesure qu'il énumérait.  
Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été aussi gêné. Et pourtant il avait vécu bien des épisodes humiliants au cours de sa vie, dont Spirou avait d'ailleurs été le témoin.  
Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps...  
\- Hm, est-ce que...je peux voir ?, demanda Spirou avec un ton étrangement poli, posé et apaisant.  
Après un instant de flottement durant lequel Fantasio hésita à répondre « non », il déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise.  
Spirou pouvait sans doute voir à quel point il était excité. C'était inutile de rester timide dans ces circonstances. Il essaya de se persuader qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se cacher. Toutefois, il avait gardé ce secret durant des années, et le révéler ainsi lui était difficile.  
Spirou le fit venir près de lui : il écarta les genoux, toujours assis au bord du lit, pour laisser la place à Fantasio. Ce dernier sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et ses doigts terminèrent rapidement leur tache. Sa chemise tomba au sol, ainsi que son nœud papillon défait.  
Spirou embrassa son ventre en posant sagement ses mains sur sa taille. Fantasio frissonna en le voyant faire. Le désir le chatouillait de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux flamboyants du jeune homme, mais il se contint. Il ne savait pas encore très bien où se situait les limites, car ils étaient en train d'en franchir plusieurs.  
Il tressailla en sentant soudain la langue de Spirou se faufiler dans son nombril. Il crispa les mains sur ses épaules et le rouquin stoppa immédiatement pour le regarder.  
\- Tu veux arrêter ?  
La réponse était Non. Pourtant, Fantasio prit le temps d'y réfléchir : son cœur tambourinait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et sa peau brûlait d'être touchée il avait rêvé de ce genre de situation une centaine de fois, mais...serait-il satisfait si aucune parole importante n'était échangée ?  
\- Je...je veux continuer, mais...il y a...certaines choses...  
Spirou hocha la tête une fois, puis lui prit la main pour le faire asseoir à côté de lui. Lorsqu'ils furent ainsi face à face, il pressa tendrement les doigts de Fantasio entre les siens.  
\- Je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié. Si tu trouves que je dépasses les bornes, je peux...  
\- Non !, protesta Fantasio. J'en ai envie !  
Il baissa les yeux, fixant ses genoux, le ton amer :  
\- Pour dire la vérité...j'en avais envie...  
La sueur lui dégoulinait des mains, de la tempe. Il eut l'impression d'une main glacée sur sa nuque, pourtant il se jeta à l'eau :  
\- J'en avais envie depuis longtemps. J'ai toujours été...attiré, par toi, que ce soit amicalement ou...plus.  
Comme il s'y attendait, Spirou fit les yeux ronds.  
\- Je n'ai jamais remarqué ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?  
\- Ce n'est pas...le genre de choses que l'on dit, marmonna Fantasio, pivoine. C'est juste pour te dire que...je suis d'accord. Pour ce que tu as envie de faire...et tout le reste.  
Il commença à défaire sa ceinture, puis retira son pantalon. Ils s'allongèrent et Spirou arborait un sourire de chat, le regard brillant. Ses mains se baladèrent sur les jambes repliées de Fantasio, jouant sur les matières délicates. Fantasio, quant à lui, n'osait poser ses mains nulle part. Tant de peau dénudée qu'il pourrait caresser, il n'avait que l'embarras du choix.  
\- Tu es parfait, susurra le rouquin avant de lécher l'intérieur de son oreille, le faisant gémir de plaisir.  
Il se mit à onduler des reins, frottant son érection à présent douloureuse contre la cuisse de son partenaire. Ce dernier prit son visage dans les mains pour l'embrasser, et ensuite il descendit le long de son torse.  
Ses doigts malaxèrent gentiment verge et testicules à travers le tissu, jusqu'à ce que Fantasio n'en puisse plus et se cambre contre le matelas en couinant. Alors Spirou abaissa le sous-vêtement et sans hésiter, enfourna le sexe rigide dans sa bouche.  
Le cri de Fantasio fit sursauter Spip dans son panier. Il trottina jusqu'à la porte entrouverte et observa sans comprendre le spectacle des deux amants. Il tourna les talons en constatant qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à les regarder.  
Pendant ce temps, Spirou enfonça lentement le pénis de Fantasio dans sa bouche, taquina la couronne du gland avec sa langue. Le blond se contorsionna en gémissant, les doigts crispés sur le couvre-lit. Spirou prit l'une de ses mains et la guida dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres formant une ombre de sourire.  
Soudain, les muscles des jambes de Fantasio se contractèrent, et Spirou sentit la montée de sperme lui asperger le palais. Il glapit de surprise et s'écarta, laissant Fantasio vider le contenu de ses bourses contre la peau satinée de sa clavicule.  
Tandis que le blondinet reprenait péniblement sa respiration après l'orgasme qui venait de le submerger, Spirou remonta à son niveau et blottit son visage dans son cou. Il frotta ses jambes toujours gainées de bas contre celles de Fantasio.  
\- Ce n'est pas trop tard...pour te dire que je t'aime ?  
Fantasio éclata d'une rire nerveux et le serra dans ses bras.


End file.
